Candyman
Personality Alfred always seems to be filled with joy and excitement, mostly because he's a bit insane and loopy in the head. He is up for a fight whenever and where ever, doesn't matter to him. The only thing that matters for this freak is having a grand time, and enjoying himself. He's always looking for new ways to have fun, either than being a new game or finding an ancient torture device to use on hostages. He can get a kick out of practically anything, and he despises losing, so much that he'd kill to win practically anything if he was challenged. Backstory On April the 24th of 1182, Alfred was born into the world. Nothing much really happened in his early childhood. His family was quite rich, living in a high class area filled with rich people. He lived in the noble neighbourhood, being one of the lucky few to be born into the family. He always wore classy dressing, with a bowler's hat on as a young kid, loving the power and showing it off. He loved to brag to other kids about how much he has that they don't, making him renowned for how selfish he was. His family was so well known, that they would even have meetings with the king himself, since Alfred's father was one of the top tier Royal Guards at the time. At the age of 15, Alfred had still not discovered his Charm, and his family needed him to unlock it ASAP. So, they conducted an expirement on their own son, running multiple tests on animals before testing it on Alfred, resulting with Alfred becoming a mutated human. The family was terrified of his new appearance, not even realizing that overall the expirement was a success. He was able to unlock his charm, which was Phase. Despite this his family kicked him out of their mansion immediately terrified of their own son, not being able to accept his new appearance, so he was outcasted to the world. He didn't let this get him down though, and he made a vow to always be as joyful and cheerful as possible, having a grand time. For several years he travelled on his own, going to see different kingdom showing off his appearance. Most people found it scary, but some people were amazed, and even offered to paint him. The public's opinion on him was quite mixed, half of them being scared / terrified of him, the other half being amazed at him. After visiting Puven one day (he is 18 by this point), before Queen Maiko was in order, a man with a cloak over him, mask on his face offered him an opportunity to join a group which is known as The Rebellion. He spent the remaining 8 years of his life dedicated to The Rebellion, rising the ranks and became the 2nd in Command of The Rebellion, which is now known as the most powerful rebellious group in all of Creaton. While not much of the public really remembers him from visiting kingdoms, since he never really put on any shows or anything, he is quite well known in The Rebellion and the Kingdom's as Candyman. No one actually currently knows his real name except for his family, so everyone just refers to him as Candyman. He is known as the bobble head that can get a kick out of anything. Physique Alfred is quite a skinny fellow, but quite tall with a huge head. That head is indeed, his real head, that is not a mask. While he just looks like skin and bones, he is a lot stronger than than one might think. Since his charm is Phase, he has been training his physique his whole life (not to mention that the mutation had given him super strength), so while it is not apparent, he is quite a strong fellow, making him easily 2nd In Command of The Rebellion, possibly even able to take on the Rebellion Leader himself. Appearance Alfred has a giant yellow head, sporting a nice blue over shirt cover up tuxedo, with long black pants going all the way down to the bottom of his ankles. Unusually he actually has sneakers on, specially tailored, with bow ties on the front, as well as a bow tie around his neck, the 2 on his shoe being red and the big one on his neck being black. He wears silky white gloves and carries a fully yellow cane around with him, with a red bowler's hat on top of his huge head. Charm Phase The charm Phase allows the user to, as it describes, phase through any object or being. Pretty simple. Drawbacks When he phases, he has to phase his entire body. He cannot phase certain parts and still have the other parts solid. The maximum width that his body can phase through is 10ft. Anything thicker than that he cannot phase through, meaning he could phase through maybe a 2nd floor to the 1st floor, but not the actual earth itself. It does tire him after in insane amount of constant use, although he'd mainly get tired from combat if the situation occurred. The user is also only able to use the ability 7 total times each battle. Versatility Super simple to break into any building, and can practically negate any attack, unless of course the attack blasts a hole under him, then he'd fall and splat if the floor was 11ft+. Examples He is hired for a break-in operation. Due to being able to phase through the walls, he can simply walk right through the wall to break in, simple. Weapons The only weapon that could be considered one would be his cane. It can turn into a sword, but he usually never does so, and just keeps it sheathed. He's only unsheathed it once in his life, in a dire situation. Category:NPC Rogues Category:The Rebellion Category:NPC Rebellion Members Category:NPCs __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__